An Overview of Another Note
by Dream-E.ev
Summary: Beyond Birthday tombe, tombe, tombe. Beyond Birthday tombe, bas, bas... [Traduction][OS]


Beyond Birthday s'effondre  
S'effondre  
S'effondre  
Beyond Birthday s'effondre  
S'effondre bas, bas

Z n'eût pas grande chose à dire lorsqu'elle regarda cette scène particulière. Ils feuilletaient les pages d'une affaire criminelle, observant chaque scène, chaque image, chaque meurtre sanglant. Celui de Quarter Queen était le plus éreintant. Peut-être était simplement parce que Quarter Queen n'était qu'une enfant, une fillette de treize ans sur le pont de l'adolescence. Ou peut-être que la chose la plus effrayante était Z, qui pouvait encore mâcher son chewing-gum avec désinvolture, tout en reluquant les photos d'un air détaché. Autrement dit, le vrai côté macabre était que ces crimes lui semblaient normaux.

− J'entends. Pépia une voix dans l'autre pièce.

Au travers du bruit, relativement silencieux comparé à certaines fois, du chewing-gum, la voix n'avait pas raté un seul coup de mâchoire.

− Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce bruit.

Une tête apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant Z en fronçant les sourcils. Le visage de la voix mystérieuse était couvert de cheveux, en une frange qui fuyait vers le bas de son nez. Une partie de ses lèvres était rouge, déchirée, sa peau enflée. C'était la claire indication que Z les avait mordues, sans réel soucis quant à ce dont ça avait l'air aux yeux du monde.  
En guise de réponse, Z observa le visage de ses assistant, mâchant son chewing-gum du côté de sa joue gauche, et en quelques secondes, augmenta la cadence des claquements de mâchoire, plus bruyants.

Beyond Birthday joue un jeu  
Joue un jeu  
Joue un jeu  
Beyond Birthday joue un jeu  
Mon cher détective

− Tu es un ramassis un déchets, Z. Murmura l'assistant d'une voix simple.

Elle se renfrogna, pencha la tête sur le côté.

− C'est parfait d'être contrariée, tu ne t'en prends pas à moi.

D'une certaine façon, sa voix était musicale, et morne, impassible avec une once de douceur. Z continua de déplacer les papiers en faisant carrément semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

1313 ou 404 ?  
Oh mon cher, quelle porte ?  
1313 ou 404 ?  
Quelle porte ?  
Pour attraper le tueur.

Z n'était jamais aussi silencieuse, et ses assistants le savaient. Mais, bien sûr, elle serait bouleversée. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que L détermine qui était le tueur en série de Wara Ningyo. Les indices de Beyond Birthday étaient moins subtils que lors de son premier meurtre et tout était clair sur le fait que cela continuerait. La majorité des cas de la Wammy House's pouvaient voir qui Beyond Birthday défiait. Certainement bien assez pour qu'ils ne s'impliquent pas.  
Cependant, pour Z et ses assistants, c'est plus qu'une querelle en dehors de l'orphelinat. Comme l'assistant aimait le dire, c'est un combat entre leurs « senpais ». L'assistant était le bras gauche de L, tandis que Watari était son bras droit. Et bien entendu, cela voulait dire que Z était les bras des clones de L et de l'un de ses futurs successeurs, A et B. Mais avec une mort ou l'autre sur son chemin pour être attrapé, Z était maintenant indépendamment dans le rouge.  
« Senpai » Z grinçait des dents à l'emploi d'un tel terme de lycée. Elle refusait de référer L et Beyond Birthday à un nom ridicule, indifférente à la manière dont ses assistants insistaient. Même si naturellement le titre du rang était vrai… Avec les deux précédents affrontements à Los Angeles, les deux étaient enclins à se rapprocher de l'affaire sans pouvoir y toucher, et c'est ça qui conduisait Z à la folie.

Beyond Birthday se fera prendre  
Fera prendre  
Fera prendre  
Beyond Birthday se fera prendre  
Mondes parfaits du crime

Beyond était en train de perdre, bien sûr. Les sources les tenaient à jour, et quand Z apprit l'identité des jambes que L avait enrôlées pour cette affaire, elle sut que c'était la dernière goutte qui ferait déborder le vase. Naomi Misora ? Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence si L l'avait choisie. Elle venait de sa main gauche, avec de hautes recommandations. Parmi ses autres capacités répertoriées dans les fichiers mis à jour, on distinguait que c'était l'un des agents les plus prometteurs.  
Z ne quittait jamais son animé que d'une oreille, celui ci était actuellement Saint Seiya. On entendait le bruit de la bande son à travers la pièce. Il était ironique que ce soit le propre ami de Z qui sera la principale cause de la disparition de Beyond Birthday.  
Bien entendu, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à mieux se préparer.

La chair brûlante sera punie dans les flammes  
Dans les flammes  
Dans les flammes  
Les flammes brûleront sa chair mortelle  
Pris sur le fait

Naomi Misora et Rue Ryuzaki cherchaient la prochaine victime. Ca signifiait que Beyond Birthday, le tueur, était sur le bord de sa défaite. Z n'était simplement pas certaine de la position et de l'avancement de la paire, mais elle pouvait faire une supposition calculée, des heures, des minutes, des secondes, peut-être même à cet exact moment, alors que Z retournait le dossier de Quarter Queen et qu'elle arrachait un autre bâton de chewing-gum tel une cigarette, Beyond se faisait attraper. Beyond Birthday essayait de préparer sa magnifique évasion, il essayait d'orchestrer le crime parfait.

Beyond Birthday échoue maintenant  
Beyond Birthday fera son temps  
Fera son temps  
Fera son temps  
Beyond Birthday ne peut voir son temps  
Rouge, rouge regard

Détournant ses yeux de loin, Z ferma le dossier pour la dernière fois. Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen et Backyard Bottomlash avaient été soigneusement choisis pour leurs rôles dans le jeu tordu de Beyond Birthday. Cependant, leurs morts seraient sans doutes vaines. D'ici, Beyond purgerait sa peine en prison comme un serial killer et serait ajouté à la liste des criminels qui ont échoués devant le grand détective L. En ce qui concernait Z, c'était la fin, le dernier chapitre. Les rideaux se fermeraient pour le bien. Beyond n'avait pas idée du moment où il mourrait et personne n'osait mentionner l'horloge pendue autour du cou de L. Parfois, il semblait que les deux ne mourraient jamais.  
Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas les Yeux de Shinigami pour voir que le temps s'écoulerait plus vite que la durée qu'il aurait fallu pour préparer toutes les personnes.

Qu'est-ce qui l'attend ? Seulement la mort  
Seulement la mort  
Le dieu du nouveau monde à sa meilleure forme.  
Mon cher BB.


End file.
